The present invention relates to improvements in adjustable desk frames such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,563.
Desk frames have usually included a top work bench which is supported on two legs which are height adjustable. One of the legs is provided with a handle connected to the operating mechanism which adjusts the height of the legs and therefore the top work bench. The legs are not interchangeable and therefore desks which are left or right handed (in respect of operating mechanism) must be separately manufactured. This greatly increases the cost of manufacture and storage.